Tough
by PsychopathToast
Summary: It's tough to lose, but for Naruto, it can be tougher to win. After he defeats Sasuke in a spar, Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru and Kakashi and Sakura, as well as the rest of the Uchiha fan club blame Naruto. It will be epic length and Naruto-centric. Naruto x FemHaku Naruto will be OOC
1. Victory

**My first chapter will be kind of short and more of a glimpse of the story.**

**Disclaimer no jutsu... I don't own Naruto.**

_Naruto stood at training ground 7, about to face off against Sasuke. He had been training, hard and his body was in top condition._

_He had a six pack and had grown to the height of 5' 3'', respectable for a child of only 12 and a half. He had been waiting for the moment he would defeat Sasuke for years._

_With his new martial art, and the new outfit he was wearing, along with weights that would soon be taken off, he knew he would win and exactly how to do it. He had been studying jutsu and the ninja library, something he knew the Uchiha and Haruno would never suspect, and he would win in four moves._

_As they took their stances, and Kakashi started the match, Naruto used Hidden Mist no jutsu, a technique he had learned in wave,(won't say how) and threw 5 kunai with wires attached and yelled Kunai shadow clone jutsu, surrounding the Uchiha with them._

_He gave the speech about possible targets, and then sent a shadow clone, easily heard running at Sasuke and yelling, while the real Naruto dove underground using the Head Hunter technique. He stood up, dispersed the mist, and and put one foot on top of Sasuke's head. _

_The match was over._

**Find out Naruto's martial art in chapter 2 and don't forget to review!**


	2. Appearances

**I don't own Naruto.**

As the mist cleared and the winner was revealed, everyone looked on with awe, at Naruto's formidable appearance. Everyone seemed shocked that Sasuke was defeated so fast while Naruto didn't have a scratch.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard. "NARUTO! You cheated and hurt my precious Sasuke-kun! How could you you dobe, you monster, you DEMON!" That's when Naruto snapped. He turned around and yelled "Shut the fuck up you pink haired banshee! If you thought he wouldn't get hurt in a fucking spar, that pink dye must have seeped into your tiny brain!" Everyone was again shocked.

They never thought they would hear Naruto talk to Sakura in such a way. As he stalked off, trench coat billowing in the wind, everyone was silent.

Kakashi grimaced, he would have to report this to Tsunade. After all, the team had to be at least amicable for the dynamic to work.

**The next day, at Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto woke up that morning feeling refreshed, and went into the bathroom to complete his daily routine. He looked in the mirror seeing his new hairstyle and smiled, his hair looked just like Jiraiya's. He went into the room to get dressed, getting out his black Anbu style pants, his metal greaves, his taller than normal ninja sandals, his yellow and green shirt with the kanji for strength on the front, and his black trench coat with the kanji for death on the back, as well as his blue/green cordao tied around his waist.

Ever since the mission to Wave, and the incident that happened there, he became more serious, and at the Chunin exams, he revealed his new look and completely destroyed Gaara with his power.

Naruto was a new person, and anyone who dared stand in his way would feel his wrath.

**Now virtual cookies for anyone who realized his martial art!**

**The Wave incident will be explained in the next chapter which will also be longer than this one.**

**His cordao is green intertwined with blue and is tied in a similar way to Sasuke's rope in Shippuden. **

**Please review, that's how I will know which way to take the story.**


	3. AN, because I cannot PM

**Hey guys, it has come to my attention that I never said what time it was. This is after the mission to wave and the Chunin exams. It is the day before Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru. That defeat is his breaking point. That is when everything changes.**

**I would just reply to the review, but it has only been a couple hours since I joined and there must be 24 hours before I can reply to reviews and/or post a picture for this fic.**


End file.
